


Kidnapped

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-04
Updated: 1999-05-04
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray's kidnapped! This story is a sequel toAffairs of the Heart.





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Kidnapped 

 

**Rated NC-17 (M/M)**

# Kidnapped

Disclaimer; They aren't mine. I never said they were. If they were I'd be rich. 

CAUTION; this story contains meanness to Ray. If you can't deal with it, then don't read the story. If you can, don't complain to me about meanness. You read it, didn't you? My thanks to Raa, Shu and (of course) Jenner, the three women of my life. They let me do this to Ray, and for that, I thank them. Comments are welcome and appreciated. 

*no cops were hurt in the making of this story* 

***** 

"My body aches to breathe your breath/your words keep me alive." 

### Day One.

Ray opened his eyes groggily. Everything was dark, and his head ached. A rough gag was stuffed in his mouth and as he shook his head attempting to loosen it, a wave of pain shot up his right side. He gasped, choking on the rough cloth. This forced him to reconsider his strategy. He tried to think of the last thing that had happened. He remembered the terrorist strike on the bank, the ring of police cars and officers around the besieged building. He remembered the time slowly running out on the terrorists' clock before they blew up the building. There had been ten hostages inside. 

No one would volunteer to talk the terrorists out of killing all ten people. What was going on behind the bulletproof glass even the police couldn't guess. Finally, Ray had given in. He laid his gun on the ground, and walked slowly toward the bank, his hands out at his sides. The terrorists had accepted him as a hostage, and released the ten people. As the hostages escaped toward the ring of police cars, the terrorists fired over them and through them as they escaped the building with seconds to spare. The bomb blasted debris over the parking lot as the group ran to their van, and then Ray remembered what had happened. Something had hit him from behind, knocking him to the asphalt. With his hands bound, he had hit the ground too hard, knocking the breath out of him. Someone had grabbed him, pulling him forward even though he could no longer stand. His legs hurt, his side burned where the debris had struck him. He tried to turn his head, to see back to where the Riv was parked, but by that time he was shoved into the van, and someone was jabbing a needle in his arm. 

Ray groaned, his voice muffled. There was no light at all. He listened carefully, straining to hear sounds that could tell him where he was. There was a faint roar of traffic, and the rattle of a train, but distant. He could smell damp earth and mildew. He was bound to the cot he was laying on, with straps over his chest and legs. Ray tested the muscles of his arms. They were stiff, but nothing was broken. It was a different matter for his legs. As he shifted slightly, he could feel a wetness on the backs of his legs, and the pain started again, low but intense. He figured something must have been broken when he was struck down. Below his right knee, he could feel what seemed like bandages, and a rough splint. He kicked his other leg, rattling a chain which bound him to the cot. Wincing, he worked an arm free, and pulled the gag out of his mouth. It was dusty, and tasted of dirt. With his free hand, he worked free the strap over his chest, and sat up. He spat into the darkness, cursing as his movements sent another wave of pain through his body. 

From the darkness, there came a rattling of a key in a lock, and then a bright lance of light shone into the room. Ray shielded his eyes from the glare, and as he did so, two sets of hands grabbed him and strapped him down again. The gag was shoved back in his mouth, and he could see someone leaning over him, rolling up his sleeve. There was a sudden pinprick. 

Then the darkness exploded in a whirl of colours and voices. Ray could see himself with clarity, running to his car. He could see Benny sliding into the seat, pulling the door shut as the red light flashed on the dashboard. Then they were at the bank, Benny's face hovering before him, worried. Benny's words echoing in his head, be careful, Ray, be careful. Ray shuddered as the drug coursed through his veins. Benny was so close, so close, and he could reach out and touch him. 

And then it was gone. The chemical tide receded, leaving him sweaty and chilled in the timelessness of complete darkness. His body regained its rhythm slowly, his heartbeat steadying, his breathing deepening. Benny. He was alone. He was so alone. 

### Day Two.

Still no word of Ray. Benton sat at Ray's desk, meticulously tidying the cop's mess of papers. He was worried. There had been no word from the terrorists, and now that they had their prize, their police hostage, they could demand anything. They might just kill him, Ben thought with a shudder. 

When he had joined Ray at the bank, he hadn't foreseen it ending this way. He remembered his warning. "Be careful. Ray, don't go. Let someone else handle it." But no one had. Finally, Ray's impatience gave way to rash action. He laid down his gun, and went into the bank. The last Ben saw of his friend was Ray being dragged into the van, as everyone ducked to avoid the debris and flames spewing from the burning bank. And over the roar of the escaping car, he heard the screams of the wounded and gunshots fired after the van. He wanted to cry out, but knew it was useless. Words alone could not bring Ray back to him. He ran to the first victim, a woman bleeding from a wound to her arm. She was screaming, crying in shock. He pressed his hand to the wound, stemming the flow of blood, and she held on to him tightly. He had wanted to cry. He felt the prick of tears now, as he sat at Ray's desk. 

"Fraser?" It was Lieutenant Welsh. "Why don't you go home?" 

"I had no plans, Sir." He replied truthfully. 

"Fraser, go home. There's nothing you can do here." 

Reluctantly, Ben retrieved his hat, and looked one last time at the desk. Ray was out there somewhere, and he was powerless to get him back. He could be dead by now. 

### Day Three.

Ray slept fitfully, often lingering between complete alertness and dozing, aided by the injections of the drug into his veins. He couldn't think straight, he didn't know what the terrorists were trying to do with him. They kept assailing his mind with that chemical. The images were getting stronger now, and if he concentrated, he could see them when he closed his eyes. They made no sense to him. Images of Benny, and his sister, danced through his head. Benny was saying something, no, he was screaming at Franchesca. She crumbled into sand and blew away. Then Benny looked at him. His gaze drilled straight to his heart. He swam in Benny's blue, blue eyes. 

Ray gasped awake from his trance, sweat trickling down his face. It had been so real. It had been so sensuous. He could still see Benny's eyes, and his perfect face, and hear his warning as if Benny were actually standing over him. Be careful. Don't go. He wished he'd listened. He wished he'd listened to that perfect voice and not gone into that bank. That he'd not given himself as a hostage, and been tied to a bed in basement somewhere, rotting slowly as drugs were injected into him. He was hallucinating. He was dizzy, but every time things got clearer, the bright light would come again, and the rough hands, and then he'd sail away on another tide of colour and dream. 

### Day Four.

Benton Fraser was standing outside the consulate, sweating in the hot sun. He appeared calm on the outside, but inside he was a mass of grating nerves. Still no word of Ray. Still no word from the terrorists. Still no leads. 

His work was suffering, his concentration shot by horrible thoughts of where Ray could be. The police were keeping an eye on the waterfront, in case that gruesome possibility had opened up to the terrorists. So far they had found several pairs of shoes, rotten garbage, and a flotilla of used needles, but thankfully, no Ray. Even as he stood to attention in front of the consulate, in his mind he was replaying the chain of events over and over. Be careful. Don't go. He regretted letting his friend walk into the hands of the terrorists. He regretted not going himself. If he had gone, where would he be now? And would he be able to get out? 

### Day Five.

Ray rolled from side to side in agony. He was sweating feverishly, his face was flushed but he was still cold. His stomach churned loudly, and bile came to his mouth. He spat it out, and panted into the dark space. His body ached for the drug, his muscles knotted and cramped, eased only by stronger and stronger doses of the sweet chemical. Coloured spots flashed before his eyes against the blackness. Ray shivered. The cold of the underground prison seeped into his bones, relentlessly numbing his body. He craved it, the release of life and energy, the waves of warmth and comfort where all he could see was freedom and safety. Where Benny took him into his arms and soothed his nightmares. 

Ray groaned, his body responding to the thought of his friend. His blood raced at the thought of Benny's arms encircling him, pulling him closer. He could feel soft lips against his neck and warm hands on his body. The hands were undressing him, stroking every inch of his body as the mouth kissed its way down his breastbone. He gasped as the mouth sucked at his cock. He could feel the teeth, tongue and lips working gently, sliding over the sensitive skin, sucking and pulling, and the hands touching his body, pulling at his nipples, fondling his balls. He thrust forward with his hips, every fibre of his body straining at the warm wet mouth and caressing hands. The mouth was urgent, sucking, pulling, and then he came, his body washing in wave after wave of orgasm, his cock straining in his clothes, blinded by the rush of colour and pleasure as his body betrayed him. 

Ray panted into the cold darkness, his senses returning to him slowly. He could hear the blood beating in his ears, the thump of his heart against his ribs. He could feel the sweat drying on his ribs. He could see nothing against the blackness. The pain began to seep into him again, from his deprived body and broken leg, and as he returned to his agony, his only thoughts were of Benny. 

### Day Six.

Ben strode into Lieutenant Welsh's office, grim determination on his face. 

"I'm going after them, Sir." He said calmly. Welsh just looked at him. 

"Are you crazy?" He said. "Fraser, you're going to get yourself killed!" 

"Possibly, sir, but I am willing to take that risk." 

"We don't know where he is." 

"Neither do I, sir, but I know how I can find out." Fraser laid down a small black address book. "I found this while I was tidying Ray's desk. There are several promising names inside. I need your permission to call them." 

"Well." Welsh looked stunned. "I can't give you permission for unofficial contacts of Ray's, but I support you in your decision." He extended his hand across the desk. "Good luck, Constable." 

Ben shook his hand gravely, his blue eyes like ice. He knew what he had to do. 

### Day Seven.

Slowly, he was dying. He could feel every fibre of his body tensing for the bright light that brought with it kaleidoscopic colours and warmth. He could feel the hot rush of the drug in his veins, but its effects were dulling. Ray lived in a blackness so complete that not even the chemical could illuminate it. It was cold, it was dark and it was desolate. He was lonely for the touch of a human hand. He awaited his captors for a double reason now--the release from the chilled world he inhabited, and for their touch. He had been deprived of so much for so long. He didn't remember the last time he'd eaten, although he was sure it had been recently. He could barely remember his name. 

"Ray." 

Ray started at the voice. It had seemed so close, so familiar. Who was it? He strained to see in the darkness, but he could see nothing. He laid his head back. He must have been dreaming. 

"Ray." 

That voice again, moving closer to him. He tried in vain to part the darkness, willing up the strength to sit up. Gravity spun out of control, and as he collapsed again onto the cot, he saw a glow moving toward him. 

"Ray." He could see the face now, chiselled features and blue, blue eyes. It was Ben. Ray weakly reached out a hand. The spectre took it, and sat down beside him on the cot. Ray could feel Ben radiating heat. His arms moved to embrace Ben, and he returned the embrace. Ray could feel his pulse beating in his throat, stronger than it had been for days. He pressed his lips to Ben's warm neck, feeling the smooth skin blush under his kiss. He could feel Ben's breath on his neck. He groaned, rapidly becoming aroused. 

"God, Benny, I love you so much." He gasped. Ben's hands were all over him, groping and caressing, soothing all of Ray's aches and pains. His senses were being overpowered by the sheer amount of stimulation. He didn't even need to feel Ben's mouth on his cock to make him come. And then in the same dizzying whirl, the light fell away, leaving him sweaty and exhausted. 

### Day Eight.

Ben awoke with a start, sweating. He threw back the blanket, and nervously went to the window. As he looked out, breathing the fresh air from outside, his nerves calmed. He had dreamt last night that he had seen Ray, that he had found him alone in the dark, and had stayed with him comforting him. Ray's skin had been so cold when he'd taken him into his arms. He had been so thin and fragile, so weakened. He knew that Ray was still alive, but he didn't know how much longer he would remain that way. 

Ben met that morning with one of Ray's contacts, a shifty-looking young man with dark hair and eyes and a perpetual sneer. 

"You need to find Vecchio, huh?" He spat into the dust at Ben's feet. "Legally?" 

"Uh, no, in an--unofficial capacity." Ben said uneasily. "And with as little disturbance as possible." 

"Can be done." The young man nodded. "Can be." He looked around for a moment, then pressed a square of paper into Ben's palm. "Was nice talking with you." He shook Ben's hand and walked off. Ben waited until he had walked away before leaving himself, wondering what the scrap of paper said. It was another contact, this one a dancer in a strip joint. 

"I heard about it." She said, twisting her hair around one finger, and snapping her gum at Ben. "I can introduce you." 

This led to a third set of unusual circumstances. Ben, now dressed entirely in black, met with two heavy-set men, accompanied by the dancer. 

"He's a good friend of mine, Mr. Valentino." She introduced him. "Benny, meet Rudolpho Valentino." 

"Yeah." Ben languidly shook the man's hand. 

"What can I do for you?" Valentino asked. Ben fell back upon his previously-concocted excuse. 

"Guy I owe a favour to wants me to track down a Raymond Vecchio. Seems he's been picked up somewhere." He watched Valentino's face closely. 

"I know the guy. What are you willing to pay for him?" 

"Money?" Ben snorted. "Nothing as petty as that." This raised a dirty look from Valentino. "No, seems he was too well acquainted with the sister of this friend of mine. Seems there was an incident in the back seat of his car. Seems she ended up with a baby that she aborted. Damage was done." 

"What were you planning on doing to this guy if you caught him?" 

"I figured I could exact a small amount of revenge." Ben's mouth hardened into a tight line. "Thinking of surprising him the was he surprised my friend's sister." 

Valentino raised an eyebrow at that. 

"You work in sadistic ways, my friend." He grinned. "I like that." He took Ben's hand and shook warmly. "I'll take you to him." 

Ben's heart leapt into his throat. He was going to see Ray! But he kept a tight grip on his emotions as he was used to doing, and all Valentino, his associate and the dancer saw was a curt nod. 

"Of course, you can't kill him, you know." Valentino warned. "We're in enough trouble as it is with him. But take all the physical liberties you want." His smile sent a chill through Ben's heart. This man would think nothing of killing Ray. 

### Day Nine.

Ray barely had the strength to breathe now. Despite the injections, he could feel his heartbeat slowing. Slowly he was being poisoned. Slowly, very slowly, he was freezing to death. And then the door opened. Ray turned away from the light, and he heard footsteps coming toward him. A strong hand rolled him over. He squinted up at the figure. There was no sudden pinprick in his arm. Somewhere in the back of his numbed mind, it registered that this was not one of the terrorists. As his eyes adjusted, he saw the concerned, familiar face of his friend. 

"Benny--" He whispered. He blinked, not believing his senses. There was a warm hand on his pulse, and then he heard Ben's voice again. 

"Ray, I've only got a couple of minutes--can you walk?" 

"N-no." Ray remembered his leg. "My leg--" 

Ben shone his light across the cot. Ray's right leg was bulky with a splint and stained bandages. His left ankle was chained to the cot. Ben heaved the corner of the cot up, delivering a powerful kick to the corner attached to the chain. With a crack, the cot leg gave way. He hefted Ray up onto his shoulder, careful not to jolt his leg. Then he stepped to the door. The hallway was clear. 

He made for the stairs, remembering the way he'd come in, and soon he was in a deserted alley. He lay Ray down. 

"Benny--" Ray whispered. "You really here?" 

"Yes." Ben nodded. "Ray--what did they do to you?" 

Ray groaned, saying something about needles, and gave up. Ben examined Ray's arm with a sour look on his face. 

"Don't worry." He said stonily. "Everything will be fine. Don't go anywhere. Don't move, and above all, do not call out." He stood up again. "I'll be back. I promise." With that, he ran back down the alley, towards the darkened building. 

"He's gone!" Ben yelled angrily, storming up the stairs from the basement. "He's gone! You let him escape! Now he'll tell everyone where you are!" 

The kidnappers' faces turned pale and they scrambled to their feet, grabbing their guns on their way to the staircase. Ben followed them into the basement, and showed them the open door. 

"When I got down here, the door was open. I looked around, but he was gone." He pointed inside. "And look--" 

One of the kidnappers grabbed a flashlight, and the group of them went into the darkened room. As soon as the last one entered, Ben slammed the door shut and locked it with a satisfying thud. The reinforced metal door would keep their bullets from breaking through, and as there was no lock, only a big metal bar, it was unlikely they would escape before the backup force arrived. 

The next thing Ray knew, he heard the blare of sirens, police and ambulance, and he felt hands wrapping a blanket around him and loading him onto a stretcher. He could hear a voice, familiar and worried, ringing in his ears. Ben's voice. He tried to answer, but his mouth wouldn't work. Every noise roared in his ears until, deafened, he lost consciousness. 

### Day Ten.

The window was dark, and outside the rain was beating against the glass. Ben sat beside Ray's bed, calmly awaiting any sign of life from his friend. The room was silent, except for the faint beeping of the monitors and the faint rustle of activity from the hallways. 

It had seemed so long ago that he had dragged Ray out of his black prison, pale and shivering from shock and the drugs in his system. Now, cleaned and attended to, Ray slept through the last effects of the chemicals the kidnappers had injected him with. Ben was grateful he'd found Ray in time. If Ray had undergone one more injection in such a short time, he would have died. The figure in the bed stirred. Ben looked up, hope in his eyes. Ray's eyes opened, a little dazed. 

"Benny?" He mumbled. "What are you doing here?" 

"I rescued you, Ray." Ben said simply. "How are you feeling?" 

"Like hell." He squinted against the glare of the light. "Hey." 

"Is the light bothering you?" Ben asked, worried. 

"Nah, it's alright." Ray sighed. He was so tired. "But could you get me something to eat? I'm starving." A glint of the more vivacious Ray flickered across his face. Ben smiled, relieved. He could see it, too. He got up to find the floor nurse, but Ray stopped him. 

"Hey Benny?" Ben turned at the door, to see Ray, thin and pale, lying weakly in the hospital bed. "Thanks. For coming after me. For saving my life." 

Ben smiled, his thoughts turned inwards. He took a step nearer Ray. 

"Ray, I had to." He said softly. 

"Ah, I know." Ray tried a weak grin. "And I wanted to thank you." 

"You don't have to." Ben said. He touched the back of Ray's hand softly with his fingertips. "You being alive is all the thanks I need." 

Ray took his hand, his fingers shaking, but the intention strong. He drew Ben a little closer to him. Ben looked down at him. There were tears in Ray's eyes. 

"I thought I was gonna die." He choked. "I was so afraid of dying alone, in the dark. Benny, I was so afraid--" 

"Shh." Ben gingerly reached around the wires and tubes to embrace Ray. Ray's head sank against his chest, and Ben could feel his breath, warm against his skin. Ray spoke again, his voice slightly muffled. 

"I was scared of being there. And all I could see was you telling me not to go. Your voice." His voice quivered, but he continued. "I kept hearing your voice. That was what kept me going." 

Ben bit his lip, smiling to himself. He held Ray, feeling him breathe, feeling his breath. Then slowly, softly, he kissed the top of Ray's head. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Ray shifted. 

"You meant what you said, didn't you?" 

"About what?" Ben asked. 

"You still love me?" He said forlornly. 

"Yes." Ben said, swallowing hard. Ray moved away from him, laying back down exhaustedly. He looked up at Ben. 

"Thank you." He said simply. 

Ben didn't know what to say. He could feel the tears trickling down his cheeks, and he wiped them away with the back of one hand. He bit his lip, wondering what to say. 

"Hey, Benny." Ray smiled weakly. "How about that food?" 

Ben laughed in relief. He didn't have to say anything. Ray smiled at him, and with a nod, Ben left the room. Ray sighed, staring up at the ceiling. He could still feel the warmth of Ben's embrace. He still had the dream memory of Ben's hands on his body. He felt a new warmth inside him, growing stronger as he realized it. It was a peaceful warmth, a placid relaxation. It was the warmth of love. 

### THE END.

By Jen Coe 

jesterangel@hotmail.com 

* * *


End file.
